


Together We Will Stay

by Sumi



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Shion knew the exact number of days that passed since Nezumi came back to him.





	Together We Will Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



Shion knew the exact number of days that passed since Nezumi came back to him. It certainly didn’t match the number of days Nezumi was away, but Shion remained confident the days he and Nezumi were together would outnumber the ones they were apart.

These thoughts would often occur towards the end of the day when sleep was seconds from claiming him. Other times were usually early in the morning after Shion began to stir or just as he quietly sat up in bed in an effort not to wake Nezumi up.

Once Nezumi caught Shion getting caught up in these thoughts and muttered something about him being a ‘space case’. It only made Shion smile and lean up to give him a good morning kiss, which Nezumi quickly reciprocated.


End file.
